Adventures in the Afterlife
by liliumluv
Summary: It happened on a rather unfortunate day, that she was hit by a car, and put onto life support. Now, in order to move on, life support be damned, she will have to face many adventures. But, to start small, she was tossed into the world with the one ring to rule them all. Let's see how this works out. Please give my story a chance!
1. Prologue

Soooo... Hello everyone. Work with me on this. It has been a long time since I watched LOTR, and I never read the books even though I intended to do so, but this idea just wasn't ditching me. So, I typed it down, and then figured "Why not post this? It would be interesting to see how it turns out." and my mind saw no flaws in this logic. So here it is. If there are corrections that need to be done, TELL me. Please, I don't want to butcher someone's fandom. It would be rather rude of me to do.

I do not own The Lord of the Rings characters, plotline, etc.

* * *

It had been a rather cold day, icy roads, considering the cold December. It was looking like the drought might be a little closer to over and the lakes would be a little higher when summer would come. My friends and I had been crossing the street, and considering the conditions of the small town roads, it was a rather empty street. Like anyone fiddling with her phone and talking to her friends at the same time, I had dropped my phone. The result of bending over to pick up my phone had been rater disastrous. The driver, unable to slow down due to a rather unlikely placement of ice, and my resulting tunnel vision of pick-up-my-phone turned to fight-flight-freeze response, well, I wouldn't be telling my story right now if I had gotten out of the way, now would I?

Unfortunately, there isn't a story to tell. Other than finding out that it was my own mom who had hit me and caused the result of looking at my own chubby body, and did my hair always look so bad? Short, I liked my hair short, but with this new perspective maybe I shouldn't have. Shoulder length would have looked good on me. Ah, I'm losing focus. Ever since I realized I was in the form of a fourth-dimensional being (a ghost, spirit, etc.) my thoughts have been flighty. Focus is a very difficult thing to keep while being essentially dead, must be the result of a lack of a brain, although it isn't _that_ bad. It could certainly be worse. Wait, it is pretty bad, considering I'm looking at my comatose body. I wonder if I could influence the machinery? I'm certainly not breathing on my own. Who knew that a mini cooper could do so much damage? Focus Nicole!

I looked at my mom, she was grieving. Considering she essentially killed me, I don't blame her. If only I could tell her not to blame herself. If the dead could talk to the living the grieving process would be much simpler. Or scarring. Maybe it would be best to keep the worlds apart. If only I could just tell her that everything will be alright. I looked over at my brother. He wasn't fairing very well either. His eyes were rimmed red as well as my step-dads. What is it with the majority of men refusing to cry? Just let the tears fall, it would be so much simpler. And freeing, it could also possibly free me if you could all just let me go. Didn't I tell them that I didn't want to be on life support? Ah, they're grieving, they don't want to let go. But I'm stuck here if they don't let go of me!

I decided to flop back onto the hospital bed holding me, and then proceeded to realize my mistake. Who knew a ghost could feel nausea? Although I did have a rather particular fear of heights, and falling for five floors and three basement levels was not by any definition my idea of fun. But then I _kept falling_. By then I was ready to hurl, even though I lacked a gag reflex, until I _didn't_ lack one. I'm solid again! I pressed my hands against my belly and face.

"Holy fuck!" I couldn't help but shout out, and then I hit something. _Hard_ , and it _hurt_. A lot. And with my newly created nerves, I could feel something underneath me. Amidst my groaning and the general feeling of _pain_ I reached under myself for whatever was digging into my new body's back, and before I registered the various "nos" and "don't do thats" being shouted at me, I found myself to be holding a ring. I proceeded to look around the room, and I noticed immediately that I was surrounded by rather good looking men. Well, seems I still lack focus despite the new brain, maybe it has to go through puberty again?

I looked, yet again, and saw what seemed to be elves. The pointy ears gave it away. Alright, fell into another universe. I can work with that, after all, I was essentially dead. Why not _fall_ into _another world_. Yes, it made perfect sense. I kept looking around, and then I realized something. This looked like the meeting, from The Lord of the Rings movies, right before the fellowship was formed! I let out a quiet "Woaaaah" into the air, so this is what happens when you die? That's actually pretty neat. Although I would've preferred the Potterverse, I could work with elves, hobbits, dwarves, men, and Istari. I'm not that picky.

"It would seem that we have an uninvited guest in our midst." Elrond, sorry, _Lord_ Elrond spoke, after regaining his composure, seemingly the first to do so. This seemed to break everyone else through their own reverie of someone falling through a ceiling yet landing solid on a table. I looked at him, then at the ring in my hand, and proceeded to go through the mental process of remembering how the movies went, as it had been years since I last saw them. And I mean _years_. Since they first came out and the effects were super awesome number of years since I saw them. So, I belatedly realized I was holding an evil ring in my hand. I proceeded to put it down, and to scoot off of the large circular table. With a rather beet red face to go with the scooting, at least the blood flow was working, I was starting to wish myself dead again so that I wouldn't have to face such embarrassment.

When I finally got off the table after what seemed to be an eternity of scooting, I noticed I got off next to Gandalf and Frodo. Frodo seemed to have a look of worry, wonder, and sympathy for my plight. Gandalf looked about ready to laugh. I wanted to die again a little more now.

"It would seem our guest hails from another world." Gandalf spoke quietly, and yet it seemed as if the words were shouted with how quiet the room was. Everyone proceeded to _openly_ look at me now.

Yes, fuel the flames in my cheeks and my desire to crawl into a hole and _die_ Gandalf. Please. I would be much obliged good sir. I looked at Gandalf with those words in my mind and I swear I watched his lips twitch upward a little more.

Frodo's more gentlemanly side seemed to suddenly pop up then. He got up, and I could tell he was ready to offer me his seat, but he faltered, seemingly remembering the particular meeting he was in.

"Ah, thank you Frodo, for offering your seat to her. She will be very useful in the future I can assure you." Gandalf spoke, and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the Istari. He was pushing what little limits I had. I blew my short, yet somehow still in my face, dark bangs out of my face in exasperation, and took the offered seat.

"Thank you Frodo. Please, Lord Elrond, continue with the meeting." I said, softly yet firmly. If Gandalf wanted me to play the part of drop-in heroine, then I was more than willing to do so. Anyways, technically speaking, I was already dead. It's not like the coming adventure could kill me again… right?

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, please give them to me. I need the LOVE, and/or hate. It will fuel me.

My current plan right now is to integrate other fandoms into this until the main character, Nicole, is ready to move on or wakes up, I'm not sure which. But it will be this adventure that she goes through first. Which means that this will be a long work. For now though, it will be happily nested under The Lord of the Rings category.


	2. Projection of the Self is Kinda Hard

Hello, everyone! Time for the second chapter/prologue thingie! Yaaaay... Alright. Thank you to the reviewers for their reviews, and to A.B.C. for the constructive criticism and for telling me the cliches I was doing (I'll work on avoiding those in the future chapters, no guarantees though.)

LOTR characters, setting, and what not doesn't belong to me.

* * *

It was after the council meeting, and her deciding that the 9 by 9 dynamic fit best in this story, that Nicole decided she was going to do something _different_. If she was dead, well, she had to do something _cool_ , right? So when the Fellowship started their journey to Mordor, Nicole gleefully stayed behind, and received a knowing look from Gandalf before he left with the others. It was then that she noticed Gandalf seemed oddly all knowing, and that wasn't really his character. However, with her vague memories of his character from the films, she went with it.

She decided to stay in Rivendell for a while longer. Perhaps she could be of help from a distance? The time spent in Rivendell would be time spent learning how to do something. Anything. Just _please_ don't let her be some boring human in this universe!

She found a lovely little spot of shade under one of the trees, and sat down on the dirt, crossing her legs. Perhaps she should start with meditation. It was after about ten minutes of sitting "still" that she realized she had never once meditated before, and that she was probably going to give real meditation practitioners an aneurysm from afar.

"What am I going to do?" Nicole huffed silently under her breath. She can't very well _leave_ considering she has no sword or archery skills, just minor pocket knife abilities, of which are useless in _Middle_ Earth. She closed her eyes again, and tried to focus. Just as she was about to hit a trance like state out of sheer willpower, she heard something. She slowly opened her eyes in exasperation, and realized that she was seeing something she shouldn't. In front of her, was the Fellowship, a few hours into their journey. Nicole smiled, so she _could_ do something. Now how useful can it be?

"Gandalf?" Nicole questioned softly, not wanting to startle anyone, and yet no one heard her. Well, there goes that idea. Maybe if she practiced more she would get more of a hang on this pseudo astral projection thing going on. She closed her eyes again, and focused a little more.

"Is all well, Nicole?" Lord Elrond asked Nicole softly. Nicole, in turn, freaked out. She pitched out a girly scream that she would never admit to, and saw Lord Elrond looking at her as if she had grown another head.

Nicole laughed nervously, "All is well Lord Elrond." At least she made a little progress, something is always better than nothing, she would always say. Nicole smiled softly to herself. Being essentially dead isn't so bad after all. She'll miss her family, of course, but sometimes one must move on. Lord Elrond reached out a hand to Nicole, and she gratefully took it with a nod of appreciation, she didn't realize how stiff she felt until she got up.

"Did you need something?" Nicole asked, gently forcing her body back into movement. Lord Elrond smiled softly. Nicole could see the questions brewing in his eyes.

"How do you speak our language so fluently, if you are not of our world?" He asked Nicole. She stopped to wonder at that. She didn't even notice that she was speaking different languages. Is it a side effect of actually being a spirit?

"Well, technically speaking, I _am_ dead." Nicole started delicately. Lord Elrond looked at her closely, and simply smiled.

"And the dead know all." He replied. This caught Nicole off guard. She didn't know all. That was why she was meditating, to find some way to be of use. But, what if everything is instinctual? Like the absence of a language barrier, perhaps her being helpful could also be easy coming, maybe she didn't have to focus so hard?

"Are you going to eat with the rest of us?" Lord Elrond asked her gently, seeing her inner turmoil. Nicole looked back at the elven lord, and decided that it couldn't hurt to eat something, even if she was, technically speaking, dead.

Entering the dining hall with the lack of guests made everything seem so much more subdued. Nicole thought back to the meeting she dropped in on and it seemed like centuries ago, although it was only months. Considering the way this world was set up, women were not expected to be able to fight _much_ , and going on long adventures was a bit of a no no in the current culture set up. Nicole took a fruit and held it over her plate. It wasn't like she was going to go anyway, she was chubby, and although she did go on hikes every now and then, they certainly weren't as long as the trip that the Fellowship was taking. She would've been dead weight, so to speak.

Nicole sighed softly and proceeded to bite into the red fruit. Humming appreciatively, yet noticing that the only real satisfaction was that of the flavor. She couldn't feel hunger anymore. She may have a body again, but this reminded her that it was only to be a temporary one. Nicole opened her eyes and surveyed the hall. Everyone was smiling, yet still subdued. Clearly the ring was on everyone's mind, but they decided to put their hopes in the Fellowships hands. Nicole quietly decided that she would help somehow no matter what. She knew she could astral project, to some extent; she just had to get it working properly. If there was a proper way in the first place.

Nicole finished her apple like fruit, and went back outside. With her lack of other necessities, was her lack for need to sleep. The moon was high when she stepped out into the forces of nature once more, and picked a soft grassy spot to continue her meditation. She sat there with legs crossed for what seemed like hours, but was only about 20 minutes. She was thinking about the things she would miss, being dead and in another world. Like pizza… pizza was good, especially with onions and garlic. She softly sighed into the air. She loved garlic; she could practically eat anything with garlic on it. She was slowly hunching over more and more, until she realized that she wasn't focused on clearing her mind like she was _supposed_ to be doing, and opened her eyes in exasperation at herself.

She let out a soft gasp at the sight before her. The Fellowship, and who knew that hobbits could look so adorable while they sleep? She looked at who was currently on watch, and saw Legolas looking around, almost as if he had heard something. Did he hear her gasp?

"Legolas?" Nicole called out softly. She watched as his head swiveled in the direction of her voice. She started to clap excitedly when his eyes landed on her.

"I did it!" Nicole cried out, starting to sing it and dance to the little tune she made. Legolas grabbed her arm, or, he tried to anyway. His hand went right through her arm, and through her chest. Well, that was awkward. He quickly pulled his hand away in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Nicole? Or, are you even really here?" He asked her softly, amazed and slightly worried. Nicole beamed up at him, forgetting were his hand kind of was and more than happy to tell him about her astral projection.

"I meditated! I'm here, but I'm also not here. If that makes any sense!" Nicole said excitedly, and also forgetting that the rest of the Fellowship was supposed to be sleeping. She covered her mouth and looked around, but she noticed that none of the others stirred. Well, that is rather odd. Maybe it has to do with nature? And since elves are closer to nature then only Legolas can hear her? But what about Gandalf? Shouldn't he hear her too? With that thought Gandalf started to stir from his sitting yet still sleeping position. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Nicole?" He asked warily. Legolas looked at Gandalf, then back to where Nicole was supposed to be standing, but she was gone. He looked around for her to no avail. However, Nicole could see him just fine. So, with that going through her mind she decided that she was limited to one person at a time, for now. With more practice she would be able to get everyone to see her, at least, that is her plan.

"Calm yourself Legolas. She is still here; you just no longer have access to her visage anymore." Gandalf said quietly, aware of the others sleeping. Legolas looked to him and nodded, he decided to just work with it. Questions would only cause headaches, and Nicole was enough of a headache as it was.

"Gandalf! I managed to astral project myself! How cool is that?" Nicole said excitedly to him. Gandalf smiled patiently at her, and nodded his head in agreement, letting Nicole ramble. He continued to nod his head, smile as gentle as can be, when Nicole noticed that he wasn't actually listening to her. Well, she can work with that.

"I'll let you go back to sleep." Nicole said, smiling wistfully. Oh how she was going to miss sleeping. The dreams, both weird and good, were always welcome. She closed her eyes, and felt the grass beneath her. Now she just needed to do something until the rest of the elves were awake. She really will miss sleeping; now it seems as if there will be too much time in a day.

She got up and wandered around the courtyard and beyond, thinking wistful thoughts of sleep and pizza.

* * *

So, reviews are appreciated. Criticism (preferably constructive) is very welcome.

Have a wonderful day/night everyone!


	3. The Horses Hate Her, and She Knows It

Hello everyone, the third chapter is here now. :)

LOTR characters, plotline, etc. are not mine.

* * *

It was a little disgruntling for her, being called Guruthwen, and for those of you who don't know what that means, it translates into Death Maiden.

"I didn't kill anyone! I _got_ killed. Major difference." Nicole would say softly. When she pointed out this logic to the others, she was merely ignored. _Fine_ then. See if she cares.

Nicole blew her bangs out of her face, and proceeded to close her eyes. Currently, the Fellowships exploits were much more interesting than Rivendell. Crebain, avalanches, going into a giant cemetery in a mountain… she's missing so _much_. Nicole blew out a calming breath, focusing on Gandalf and Frodo. She only managed two people at the same time so far, and those two were the least… _aggressive_ towards her. Nicole felt the grass underneath her, the roots of nature tugging at her, pulling her into a place with no light and no life. She opened her eyes. Hmm… no change, more dead bodies, but no change otherwise. Gandalf looked over to her and merely shook his head. Nicole brought herself back to her body, receiving the subtle message for what it was – not now. She promptly noticed Elrond before her, with three others behind him.

Nicole didn't know them, considering she mostly kept to herself. In fact, other than Legolas and Elrond, she had never held a true conversation with _any_ of the elves. Perhaps they call her Guruthwen out of fear? However, out of what she immediately noticed about the three elves in her observation is that they looked _very_ angry. Like, they wanted to kill her again, and ensure she stayed down this time. Elrond held out his hand to Nicole, making the other three elves start to fidget guiltily.

"Thank you, Elrond." Nicole said softly. In the months spent in Rivendell, she and Elrond became close, almost like the father figure she wished she had. Her step-dad was great, but he wasn't the best of father figures, absent due to work mostly. She grabbed his hand and was pulled up. The other elves looked even guiltier now. But still hateful. Well, at least she knew that wasn't going to change much. She smiled ruefully at the elven lord.

"Did you need something, Elrond?" Nicole inquired, looking into grey eyes that swam with what seemed to be fondness, yet regret as well.

"Nicole," he started gently, "I believe it is time for you to leave Rivendell. You will not be getting the closure you need here." Lord Elrond continued. Nicole was shocked; mouth slightly agape, but she regained her composure quickly, snapping her mouth shut. She looked at the three behind Elrond, and saw that they were standing up tall again. They were to be her _escort_ , no wonder they seemed more hateful than usual.

"I understand Elrond," Nicole began quietly, "When am I to leave?" Nicole was squaring her shoulders and standing up straight, looking like the proud dead woman she was. Lord Elrond merely smiled tenderly at her, seeing the façade for what it was.

"A week's time, Nicole. Long enough for you to learn how to at least ride a horse while it galloped." he replied. Nicole nodded once. She hated horse riding, and she was fairly certain that the horses hated her riding them too. She was too tense; she abhorred the idea of falling off the damn overly tall things. She had to climb the railings of their stalls in order to get on them, meaning she was also _too short_.

Nicole gave Elrond a tight smile and started walking towards the stables, towards her _doom_. She heard Elrond chuckle lightly, knowing of her hatred of horse riding. 'Laugh it up Elrond' she thought bitterly, yet his chuckle brought a small smile to her face. She heard Elrond tell the three unknown elves to go with her, and her tentative smile promptly fell off her face. The Trio of Hate was ordered to follow her, and she could hear them following that order. That ruined what little good mood was left for her.

* * *

Nicole had, _somehow_ , managed to get on a rather pretty and relatively short, brown horse with a cute white nose. At least, it was cute until she tried to give it a command.

"By the gods! Slow down you mongrel!" Nicole cried out, pulling on the reins fully into one side, forcing the horse to attempt to go into a circle, and eventually slowing down.

"Thank you!" she huffed, beyond flustered and exasperated at the horses antics. She hated going fast, especially when she could fall off. The other three elves where openly laughing at her plight. The bastards.

"Guruthwen! You are a disaster at horse riding! Perhaps you will need yet another week before we leave?" One of the dark haired twins, Deldhinor, meaning Silent Horror, cried out while clutching his abdomen. Nicole gave him her best glare, and only forced the three into _more_ laughter.

"Guruthwen's hair, it is everywhere!" The second dark haired twin, Esgalwathon, Hiding Shadow, called out between bouts of laughter. Ah yes, the plight of short hair and no gel to keep it in place. Nicole quickly started smoothing her hair down, feeling the out-of-whack placement it was in. This only caused them to laugh even more so. Nicole just let out a cry of frustration into the air.

"Guruthwen," the blinding blonde one, Dinalagosson, or Silent Storm, spoke after he was done laughing, "You are too tense. Loosen your thighs on Tálagor, and she will not go so fast!" Nicole went a little red, she _knew_ that, but putting it into practice was more difficult. However, she started to register the horses name in her mind. 'Fast Foot. Well damn, there goes my easy going idea.' Nicole fumed to herself, the red in her face calming down again.

She chose a fast horse, and the others knew it. It was too late to go and get another horse, and it would be far too embarrassing any way, it would be like admitting defeat, and if there was one thing Nicole was, it was stubborn. That and the three elves would start laughing at her again if she did. She turned the horse back onto the path she was following, and put the horse into a canter. _That_ she could do. Until, the horse started to slowly speed up again.

Nicole closed her eyes, as if she was going to meditate, and relaxed herself, Tálagor started to slow back down again. She grinned, then turned around and, like the adult she was, stuck her tongue out at the elves. This only made them chuckle. It was odd how horse riding could be bonding, even if most of the laughter was one sided. However, Nicole learned long ago to laugh at herself, otherwise everything would be depressing. She let out a small sigh, hearing the three elves talk about battles they fought. Considering her lack of battle stories, this is about where the bonding ended.

Nicole knew that, for the most part, she was boring according to Middle Earth standards. She could always try the bard route, but she can't sing, in fact people's ears would probably bleed. Don't want to do any damage to the poor elves. She knew about three chords on a guitar, but it's a different instrument when compared to a lute. She could tell stories, and that was about it. Nicole supposed she could tell the elves a version of the Harry Potter books, it isn't like there would be any damage done. Yes, that sounded like a plan! Perhaps it will help with that ridiculous name they foisted onto her as well. Nicole took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

"Woul-" Nicole was abruptly cut off by an arrow having been to close for comfort going past, and being stuck into a tree next to her. The twins promptly pulled out swords, ready to fight anything. Dinalagosson was quick to pull out his own bow and had an arrow readied. They could hear some of the dark speech. Did Nicole have them venture further than intended? She guided Tálagor closer to the elves that had sworn to Lord Elrond that they would protect her. She wouldn't doubt their oaths now, with the orcs so close. She pulled out a dagger that Elrond had given her, not knowing how to use it but more than willing to swing it around if she must.

"Guruthwen, ride back to Rivendell!" Deldhinor shouted, the others nodded their assent with his order, and Nicole almost proceeded to do as he said. She had never fought with a dagger, should she try she would only slow them down, of which she now realized. She started to guide her horse, when another arrow flew past the elves guarding her, and exactly into her right shoulder.

Nicole cried out in surprise, oddly not pain, and a blinding light enveloped the area.

* * *

Reviews fuel me. Please give them to me, please? Hope you enjoyed!


	4. At Least it isn't Flat

Hello, chapter 4 ready to go! Have I mentioned how hard it is to type the elven characters names? Gets kinda tiresome. Ah well, onward!

The usual here, I don't own LOTR characters, plot, etc.

* * *

"To think Guruthwen had such light in her, it is astonishing!" Deldhinor whispered to his twin. Esgalwathon nodded his agreement, looking down at Nicole's sleeping body. At least they _thought_ she was asleep. In reality she could hear The Trio of Hate talking about her.

'Perhaps they need a new nickname?' Nicole thought absently, unable to move her body. She'd sigh in exasperation, if she could. Dinalagosson had been doing most of the _care_ when Elrond was not doing it himself. The super blonde elf's hands were _really cold_. She disliked it. Every bit of it. So maybe she was lying to herself a little. Or a lot. She was lying to herself a lot. She rarely received such attention, and even _she_ could admit that the elves were attractive, she just refused to do so _out loud_.

Dinalagosson hummed in what seemed to be in contentment. During her time with her eyes refusing to open and her body not moving, she learned that he was more of healer than anything else, although he did have great talent in archery. 'Good to know he'd be getting some practice in on how to care for a dead woman.' Nicole snorted to herself, mentally anyway. She really wanted to move though. If she didn't know better she would have thought that the elves had done something to her.

"Quiet you two. We must be careful to not wake her." Dinalagosson whispered to the twins. Nicole heard shuffling. The twins tended to shuffle when they felt guilty. They shouldn't, because she _was_ awake, despite the lack of movement. Nicole calmed herself 'Getting worked up will do me no good.' she chastised herself. She focused on herself, it was more difficult to project herself when she wasn't on the grass, but she would just have to do without.

She focused on Frodo and Gandalf, and found herself snapping to the one in more immediate danger, Gandalf. Apparently, Balrogs were _much_ more impressive in person. She looked up in astonishment, and with a quick "Nope!" she forced herself to Frodo instead. Materializing near him, he didn't even notice her in his grief. She forgot about how utterly devastated he was about the _loss_ of Gandalf. Maybe she should tell him? She thought about it for a moment, then decided his excitement would be greater if she let it remain a secret. She felt a little cruel, but it would make him stronger in the end, or something like that.

She started to make her way back towards her body, and instead of the gentle return she usually had, she felt herself slam into her body. With an "oomph" of pain, she opened her eyes to the image of Dinalagosson _really_ close to her face, a pensive expression starting to appear on his features. His grey eyes darkened a little, and he backed away immediately. 'Guess he still hates me then.' Nicole thought bitterly. She slowly sat up, and saw the twins sitting next to her bed. She gave everyone a small smile, and rubbed at her shoulder. Tender, but still usable.

"There was poison on the tip of the arrow." Deldhinor told her. Nicole nodded absently, explains the tenderness.

"It was rather unusual how the poison did not spread though. In fact, there was very little blood loss at all." Dinalagosson said, seemingly searching for answers. Nicole merely shook her head. They still didn't seem to understand the perks of being mostly dead. No pulse, no mess. Nicole said as much.

"But you _do_ have a pulse, you are warm and your cheeks flush when you do something embarrassing." Dinalagosson replied forcefully, shaking his head and pushing Nicole back onto the bed, as she was _trying_ to get up. Although he did avoid touching her tender shoulder.

"I feel fine, no need to keep me here." Nicole tried, and failed, to argue with the blonde elf. He wouldn't have any of it. She was staying in there _at least_ until morning. Nicole grumbled about elves not minding their own business, and Dinalagosson proceeded to ignore her. The twins started to snicker at her bad mood. 'The Trio of Hate still fits them perfectly.' Nicole thought sulkily.

* * *

Nicole was finally released from the hell that was the infirmary, and went straight to the stables. She was bored, and there is quite nothing like the bonding experience of getting shot by an arrow on a horse. Nicole was looking through the various stalls for Tálagor, and finally found the horse. She started to softly pet her nose, and so focused on the horse she was that she then proceeded to jump a mile high when the twins decided to grace her with their presence.

"Do you know what happened? Or even remember?" Esgalwathon asked. Nicole, after taking a calming breath and telling herself a weak punch in the face would only cause embarrassment for herself, she thought about the question. As a matter of fact she _didn't_ remember. There was light, and then she was stuck in an infirmary bed. She shook her head no to his questions, trying to seem nonchalant about it, and continued to pet Tálagor.

"When the light was gone, we were all in Rivendell." Esgalwathon told her gently. Nicole paused in her petting of the horse. She teleported everyone to safety? Well, that was certainly _cool_. She wasn't so boring after all! She smiled to herself, continuing to pet the horse, and started to hum the Harry Potter theme from the movies. Esgalwathon and Deldhinor shook their heads, smiling softly, and Esgalwathon proceeded to prepare Tálagor for riding.

"Guruthwen, you still need to learn how to properly ride." Esgalwathon absently told her, getting the saddle properly affixed onto the horse. Nicole released a gentle sigh. He was right, didn't mean she had to like it though. She took over the process, knowing how to at least prepare a horse properly, and smiled at the elf. He nodded at her and left the stall. Nicole let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. 'Now he won't see the embarrassing part.' Nicole thought to herself. She started to climb on the wall of the stall to get on the horse. Having gotten high enough, she slowly pulled the horse a little closer to her, and slowly got onto the saddle. She let out another breath of relief.

"Success!" Nicole whispered in excitement. The horse whinnied, seeming to agree with her. She patted Tálagor's neck, and had her go forward. She saw The Trio of Hate waiting for her patiently on their horses. How they do it so fast she'll never know, but for now she decided to ignore them. Getting Tálagor into a temporary gallop she went right by them, laughing at their astonished faces when she looked back. She was competitive, she would freely admit that, and when she turned back it became a race.

She led her horse through the forest, the twins right beside her, and Dinalagosson slowly getting ahead of everyone. Nicole let out an exhilarated laugh. 'Maybe horse riding isn't so bad?' Nicole thought absently, until Tálagor jumped over a fallen log. The elves landed it flawlessly, Nicole, not so much. In her flailing she nearly dropped the reigns, which would have been her downfall, but she managed to hold on while lamenting her likely to be bruised bum. She saw the elves so far in front or her, and squared her jaw. She refused to lose!

"I know you can beat them Tálagor. Let's do this. For our bruised pride!" Nicole cried out, coming ahead of the elves. They all laughed at the exclamation, and proceeded to focus on the race.

* * *

Nicole had a smug smile on her face while she removed the tackle from Tálagor. She had won. It was unexpected, but she was more than happy to have that win under her belt. The elves were amused by her smugness, she knew this. But she simply couldn't help it, the elves however, felt like taking her down a peg.

"So, Guruthwen, you mentioned your bruised pride. Your pride is your behind?" Deldhinor asked, with a smug look starting to come to his face. Nicole knew what he was trying to do and only started to look even haughtier, if it were possible.

"Why yes it is! Have you seen how I fill out these trousers?" Nicole turned around for them and proceeded to laugh at their flushing faces.

"I may be round in unwanted places, but at least I didn't inherit my mom's flat butt!" Nicole laughed out. The elves became a little more flustered and went back to caring for their horses. 'Make that two wins under my belt!' Nicole thought to herself, cackling on the inside.

She then proceeded to think about what she dubbed to be the Dress Incident. She despised dresses and skirts, and when one of the women attempted to get her to wear one, the poor elven maiden had gone deaf in one ear and left Nicole's room rather disheveled and almost crying. No one suggested more dresses after that. Nicole apologized to the poor elf later, and the elf ran away as soon as she could. It made her feel kind of bad, but she _really_ hated dresses. Although she would never say no to a good pair of heeled boots, or a corset to hide her chubbiness. Nicole started to grimace. 'Happy thoughts Nicole.' she told herself.

She finished putting everything away and continued to pet Tálagor's neck. She started humming absently, thinking about her teleportation trick. If it made her immobile for so long, then it was quite possible she wasn't ready for it yet, but she refused to let that her stop her. It was something she was going to start practicing right away. Well, maybe she'll go see Elrond first, but _then_ she will start practice immediately.

* * *

Reviews consist of my lifeblood. Give them to me!

Have a wonderful day/night!


	5. Silence is Golden

My longest chapter yet! Yaaay! Please enjoy!

The usual I don't own LOTR characters, plotline, etc.

* * *

To say she was disappointed with the visit to Elrond was an understatement. Apparently, with the orc scouts having been so close, Elrond had to focus more on the upcoming war, because that _is_ what was occurring. War. Nicole wasn't fond of it. It took people away from her, either physically or emotionally. Her second brother had died when he went overseas. Little known fact was that it was another U.S. squadron firing on them, an accident on everyone's part. Nicole didn't like it. She was sitting legs crossed and back against a tree, and let a few words go to him, wherever he was.

She closed her eyes, and focused. Teleportation is likely to be tricky without the immediate danger, but she _was_ going to do it. She thought of the light that came out of her, and gazed upon it in her mind's eye. Then she thought of the tree a few feet away, and felt the wind move around her. She opened her eyes in excitement, and promptly slumped. It was just normal wind. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"This clearly isn't going to be easy." Nicole said to herself in slight defeat.

"What is not going to be easy?" Deldhinor asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Nicole startled, and looked around.

"Up here!" He called, clearly trying to reign in a laugh. Nicole looked up and saw him looking down on her. He was in the _tree_. 'Show off, climbing trees and what not. _I can't even_ climb a tree.' Nicole thought bitterly. She proceeded to ignore him, and got up, deciding another tree's shade would be better.

"Esgalwathon, she ignored me!" Deldhinor cried out indignantly.

"I know brother, I watched her do so!" Esgalwathon laughed out, amused by his brother's reaction to Nicole's lack of attentions.

"We're only going to keep following you, Guruthwen." Dinalagosson said patiently.

"There is no need to do so, I _am_ in Rivendell, and I _don't_ plan on leaving anytime soon." Nicole replied easily, even though she knew that had absolutely nothing to do with them following her. They worried about her shoulder still, as if she would suddenly up and go shiny… again. She found another tree, fairly distant from the tree climbers, and sat herself down. She closed her eyes again, and thought about the light again. She let out a calming breath.

"What is it that you are trying to do, Guruthwen?" Deldhinor asked right next to her ear. Nicole opened her eyes, and considered the pros and cons of punching the elf. She _knew_ he was doing it on purpose, she _just did_.

"I am trying to teleport." She replied curtly. Deldhinor mouthed the word teleport. Teleportation wasn't a thing of Middle Earth; of course he wouldn't know what it was. Although she was more focused on the movement of the elf's lips, and the crinkling at the corner of his grey eyes in curiosity. She looked away, cursing her brain for making her so obvious in the observation. Suddenly it seemed as if a light went off in his mind.

"The light?" Deldhinor asked. Nicole nodded, and closed her eyes again. She heard him hum at the satiation of his curiosity. She thought about the light, about it enveloping her.

"That was quite the curious moment to experience." Esgalwathon said, interrupting her visualization. Nicole's jaw tensed a little in irritation. Were they doing this on purpose? She sighed in defeat. Clearly practicing teleportation _was not_ going to happen today.

She opened her eyes again, to see the three nuisances sitting across from her, watching rather attentively. Three sets of grey eyes clouded with curiosity watching her every breath. She reeled back from the intensity of the gazes. 'Not good, not good, definitely _not_ good!' Nicole cried out to herself. She could feel the heat slowly rising in her cheeks. In an attempt to cover it, she got up, and proceeded to the direction of the dining hall. Well, she practically ran there in her attempt to hide her flushing cheeks. She heard the other three get up to follow her, surprise and confusion affecting their usually quick and graceful movements. She then ran right past the dining hall and into another courtyard, now focusing on loosing the three elves. She had a good head start, but she knew she wasn't fast compared to the elves chasing her down. She ducked into a random room off of the courtyard, hoping to lose them.

She let out a breath of relief when she watched them go in the completely _wrong_ direction. She looked around the room. 'Ah! The kitchens. Good find Nicole!' she congratulated herself. She grabbed a red fruit, and decided her best option was to wait for awhile. She bit into it leisurely, and moaned in appreciation of the flavor dancing across her tongue. It was either just her, or her taste buds were in overdrive in her dead like state. It was probably just her.

She finished the fruit and proceeded to the door, putting her ear against it to listen for The Trio of Annoyance. She cracked the door open a little and looked out. Seeming to be clear of her elven watchdogs, she left the kitchens.

"There you are, Guruthwen!" Deldhinor called out right next to Nicole. She cringed, and looked over to the other side of the door. They had been waiting for her all along. She huffed out a few insults that the elves promptly ignored. Deldhinor hooked his arm through Nicole's, and Esgalwathon appeared on her other side to do the same. Dinalagosson merely shook his head at the twins, and lead the way.

"It is almost time for us to leave, and from what I have heard, you have not packed at all. We shall assist you in doing so." Dinalagosson said quickly, leading the way to Nicole's bedroom. Nicole bowed her head in defeat.

"But there are no arrows to shoot me in the shoulder in Rivendell!" Nicole cried out, just because she felt like being difficult. The twins laughed, and she could see the super blonde's shoulders shaking as well, although he was trying to be quiet.

"Ah, but Guruthwen, there are many arrows in Rivendell, they are simply not aimed at _you_." Esgalwathon replied, seeming to be more than happy to go along with her complaints. Nicole grumbled beneath her breath about elves being too logical for their own good, and only made the three laugh more.

* * *

Nicole looked at the bare room. There was next to nothing to pack, merely a few pairs of trousers, shirts, and undergarments that the elves had found by accident, and proceeded to leave Nicole to pack for herself, their faces turning a bright red. Nicole only really used the room for changing anyway, so she wasn't surprised to leave with only one pack in her hand. She opened the door, and immediately noticed the presence of the elves.

"Are you all ready to leave today instead?" Nicole asked firmly, yet gently. The three tuned to her, and with three sharp nods they left to their own homes to pack, telling Nicole to meet them at the stables. Nicole nodded her assent, and proceeded to look for Elrond. She didn't plan on leaving until she said goodbye to him.

Nicole thought about the time she spent bugging him, and essentially him bugging her in a more refined way about where she came from. She even told him about her family, and he spoke about his, although they decided to leave those topics after a bit of a heart-to-heart about lost loved ones. He knew practically everything about her now. She would always talk to him whenever he was awake, and the time she spent while he was asleep was on her meditation. But with the impending war, then the orc scouts, she had essentially been shut out. She wasn't one for war plans, so she understood. Didn't mean she had to like it though.

She entered the library, this being his usual haunt if he wasn't going over plans. She looked through the various bookshelf rows, and found him in a section for history. 'Learning from past mistakes most likely.' Nicole thought to herself. She approached him, loud enough to know she was there, but not too interrupt him harshly.

"I've decided to leave today." Nicole said gently. Elrond looked up, and gave Nicole a small smile. He approached her, seemingly forgetting the book in his hand, and placed a hand on her previously wounded shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"I'll walk you to the stables." Elrond told her, putting his book back where he found it, they walked back to the stables in a comfortable silence. Nicole smiled gently, she liked the silence. It only took a few minutes to get to the stables, and Nicole immediately searched out Tálagor. She felt more comfortable with this beautiful equine specimen, winning the race and getting an arrow to the shoulder while on her. Nothing bonds a rider to their horse quite like those events. Nicole's smile brightened when her eyes found Tálagor's stall. The smile brightened more when she saw that the horse was not prepared to leave. She enjoyed the set up. She started the process of getting Tálagor ready for the ride, and Elrond watched from a distance. Soon the horse was ready, and Nicole fixed her belongings onto Tálagor. Knowing how Nicole got on the horse, Elrond decided to leave.

"I'll meet you outside." Elrond told her. Nicole smiled knowingly, and nodded her head to him. She decided she needed to learn how to properly mount a horse, but she could do with a shortcut for now. Bracing herself, she put one foot into the hold, lifted, and kicked her other foot against the stall wall. She nearly failed, but she managed to get on with a stronger grip on the saddle. After some shifting, she decided she wasn't going to fall off, and had Tálagor proceed out of the stables.

She saw Elrond standing by the three other elves, not yet mounted onto their horses. They were saying their goodbyes to their elven lord. Elrond said his goodbyes as well, and then turned around. He offered a gentle smile to Nicole, and Nicole returned it with one of her own. The other three got on their horses, and with a nod to Elrond, Nicole guided her horse out of Rivendell. That would be the last time she ever saw the Lord of Rivendell.

* * *

Nicole was starting to feel a little sore. So she was actually feeling really sore. She hadn't looked back ever since she left the perimeter of Rivendell. In fact, she wasn't even entirely sure where she was leading the elves, just away from the great elven city. She had the feeling that they knew this, but they merely let her have her way.

The horses had been galloping non-stop since she led them out in the morning, but now that she could see the sky purpling into night, she thought now would be good time to slow down. In doing so she managed to hear a river, and she followed her ears until she could see the water past all the vegetation. Guiding Tálagor closer to the water, she removed one leg and slowly slid off. She watched as the poor horse drank greedily from the water.

"Perhaps I should have allowed you to take a break some time ago. I'm sorry." Nicole whispered into the horse's ear, patting her neck the horse snorted at Nicole, as if accepting the apology. The elves were letting their horses get a drink as well. Nicole watched the elves prepare a fireless camp site, and pulled her cloak closer to her form. Dinalagosson offered her a fruit, palm open in invitation.

"Fun fact, I don't actually feel hunger. Strange, isn't it?" Nicole said to him. Dinalagosson stared at her, as if to calculate whether she was telling the truth. Deciding something in that overly blonde head of his, he put the fruit back into the pack, and started to eat his own. Nicole sighed softly. She was already beginning to miss Rivendell and it hasn't even been a whole day. But then she looked at the three elves that promised to protect her, and she wondered how much they must miss the home that they grew up in. Taking that into consideration she didn't dare think another complaint. She sat against a tree, and closed her eyes, absently thinking about the light that had engulfed everyone once before. She heard the elves talking about who would take the first watch, and proceeded to interrupt them.

"I have no need for sleep. I can keep watch if you would like me to." Nicole offered gently. The elves looked at her in slight surprise. They had heard the rumors, but those were exactly that, rumors.

"We would likely hear a potential enemy long before you, it would be best if we had a watch set up between the three of us." Esgalwathon told her gently. Nicole nodded, accepting that statement for what is was, truth, and proceeded to keep an eye on the horses.

That night proceeded to have the most awkward and long silences in Nicole's life _and_ un-life. It made her _really_ miss sleeping.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!

Have a wonderful day/night everyone!


	6. From Cold to Very Warm

The next chapter, for your viewing everyone!

I don't won LOTR characters, plotline, etc.

* * *

He just couldn't put his finger on it, but Guruthwen was somehow acting, well, _strange_. The way she had them all leave so suddenly was putting Dinalagosson on edge. Like she was trying to avoid something, and he had been trying to shake that feeling off for a while now. About a month into their journey and they _still_ haven't stopped, unless resupplying counted. Guruthwen always seemed to have this look in her eye, as if she knew, but she didn't understand. It bothered him to think that, everyday they got closer to where Saruman's tower was located. He wasn't sure if she knew that exactly, but they followed and protected her anyway, as they had sworn on their lives to do so.

That didn't mean the three didn't take the time to teach her how to use her dagger though. She still lacked any real experience or talent, or any skill really, with the thing but he could tell that she was delighted with the opportunity to learn something new. With the constant travel she had nearly all but stopped her meditations. She focused on the journey and on keeping herself warm more than ever. She would sometimes grumble about not having thought about snatching a cover from the bed, and the three would simply smile. She still couldn't do what she called teleporting, but that was what the nights were for, if she wasn't _too_ cold.

Dinalagosson looked at the center of their small group, at Guruthwen. He let out an imperceptible sigh. She was cold again, it seemed as if the closer to Saruman they got, the colder she would get. He wanted to help warm her at least a little, but he was cursed with the ever cold healer's hands, as Guruthwen had put it. He couldn't rub his hands against her arms, and for whatever reason, that put a slight pang through his heart. Well, more like he _ignored_ the reason for it.

* * *

He was staring at her again. Nicole repressed the urge to look back at him. She had bigger problems to deal with, like how she was getting _sick_. It shouldn't be possible, and yet she felt the sneeze slowly coming to her. She wriggled her, and prepared for the sneeze to come. It never did. She hated the false alarms of a sneeze. She pulled her cloak closer to her barely shivering form.

She thought back to the last month of travel they had been doing. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she had to go forward, then left, then right twice, and then go forward again. Frankly, it scared her. It was like a whisper in the back of her mind, telling her where to go. She didn't _like_ having voices in her head. Her own took up far too much space in her head anyway. She smiled to herself. 'There you go! Add a little humor, and you'll feel much better.' Nicole told herself. She didn't dare tell the elves how she was getting her directions, considering they seemed to know where she was taking them.

Then she thought about Dinalagosson's awkward attempt to help warm her. The twins were, thankfully, asleep when he rubbed his hands against her arms. It was a nice thing to do, but she proceeded to tell him about healer's hands always being cold. He flushed a little and went back to watch. He somehow managed to avoid talking to her ever since then. That was about two weeks ago. They were constantly together, and he _somehow_ managed to avoid having spoken one word to her. The twins, curious as they were, wanted to know what happened, Nicole proceeded to not talk to _them_ for a week, until they finally got the hint.

'What happens at night stays at night.' Nicole thought to herself. She'd never say it out loud though; the twins would jump to conclusions that didn't need jumping or concluding. Let their curiosity eat at them.

She then thought about the lessons that the elves had been giving her with her dagger. She was much better at using it now, although she wouldn't tempt chance and end having to fight orcs. She was better, but she certainly wasn't ready for an actual battle. She would still be useless against a creature that was created for war.

They came to another forked path. The voice was telling her forward, the center path, and she pointed to it. The elves tensed a little more, they kept on tensing every time she gave the direction the voice gave her. Nicole was afraid of what it may mean, but kept following the directions anyway. She had no idea where she was going, but the voice did, and so she followed it, even if it was quite possibly a _very_ bad idea. But the voice, well, it reminded her of her mom. That sounds really stupid, but it had that same gentle tone, that always held the firm hint of warning if one didn't do as she said. Coaxing, kind, yet very threatening if orders weren't followed. So she followed the orders.

The sky was slowly turning from day to night. They went off of the trail for a while to get a camp site set up. Camping in an open field wasn't the safest of places, but the horses needed a break. Nicole patted Tálagor on her neck in reassurance. They will be stopping very soon. When night was almost fully upon them they finally stopped. Nicole slowly slid off of the horse, feeling pains she had long forgotten could exist. Tálagor went right for the grass, fully ignoring Nicole, and Nicole was fine with that.

The elves pulled out some fruits from the packs, and proceeded to choose their spots for the night. The twins huddled together, whispering like gossiping girls and occasionally throwing glances at her and Dinalagosson. Nicole was sure that they were planning something, unfortunately she didn't have the best hearing, and that was shamelessly exploited by the twins. Nicole huffed silently, and plopped herself down by Tálagor. The horse proceeded to move away and snort at Nicole, as if telling her to fix things with the blonde or to face the twins. At least that's what Nicole took it to mean, although it could simply be her conscience at work.

Nicole closed her eyes in an attempt to meditate, once again avoiding the problems that she faced. She thought about the twins, and with an attempt at spying, she projected herself right next to them with the intent of not being heard or seen. It worked, and Nicole smiled in victory.

"-oticed that Dinalagosson has been staring at Guruthwen, right?" Esgalwathon asked his twin. Deldhinor nodded.

"He wouldn't have noticed an orc hoard coming our way with the way he was watching her. Do you think-?" Deldhinor started, but he cut himself off, not wanting to voice the thought of Dinalagosson, their brother born from other parents, being in love with someone who wasn't even going to be around for as long as him. Especially considering she was always pointing out that she was already dead. Who knows what would happen to Dinalagosson if he gave her his heart? It was near unthinkable.

Esgalwathon looked at his brother sharply, knowing exactly what his brother was going to ask. But he _knew_ , he didn't think, that Dinalagosson was already infatuated, if not wholly in love quite yet. That was why he started distancing himself from Guruthwen, even if he couldn't really keep his eyes off of her. Esgalwathon didn't want to think it, but he had a feeling that his surrogate brother was already doomed.

"It's too late to stop that brother, so we need to work on getting them to _at least_ make up!" Esgalwathon whisper exclaimed. Dinalagosson looked up then, hearing the murmurings from the twins. The twins smiled serenely at him. The blonde elf openly shivered at the look, that did not bode well for anyone. He looked away with a grimace on his face. Nicole let out a cackle, and the twins looked like they were holding back their own cackles as well. But then she stopped suddenly, and remembered what they said, and what they were planning. Her cackle died fast on her lips, she grimaced as well. 'There goes any amusement I could get out of this.' Nicole thought bitterly.

Nicole eased her way back to her body, and opened her physical eyes. She looked at the twins with open distrust on her face. She observed their innocent smiles, and repressed her own shudder. How could they ooze such _evil_? She didn't want to know what they were going to plan. She scooted herself to face another direction, and found herself now facing the blonde one. She let out a defeated sigh. Tálagor rejected her with a particular snort, the twins were plotting against her and Dinalagosson, Dinalagosson was avoiding her, and the view of the open field was boring.

She kept her current position, at least the blonde was amazing to look at, Nicole thought absently. The elf had a body to die for, toned, pale, and long blonde hair that must be great to play with… 'Stop it!' Nicole screamed at herself inwardly. She turned to face the fields. Much, much, _much_ safer than looking at Dinalagosson. She let out a gentle sigh, and focused on the light inside of her. The voice grew louder when she did this, as if the origin lied in the light. The voice wasn't really saying anything intelligible; mostly it just gave a feeling of contentment and happiness that got stronger the closer she got to the core of the light.

She slowly reached out to the core, and unlike all the other times she refused to touch it out of fear, she let the tip of her fingers brush against the core gently, and as she did so a wave of pleasure went through her, making her flush. She immediately pulled herself out after that. Now she knew why she didn't want to touch her core, it was very _sensitive_. 'No more core touching!' Nicole told herself firmly. Her body was warmed from doing just that. She slowly opened her eyes, relishing the fact that she was _finally_ warm again, and found she was face to face with Dinalagosson. She studied his face, a look of surprise, joy, and disappointment wrapped into grey orbs.

"You were able to teleport, as you call it, Guruthwen. There was no light this time." Dinalagosson breathed out, seeming to study her as well. He observed her flushed face and the pure joy that was starting to take over her features at such news. He couldn't help but become breathless at the sight of her lips curving into a bright smile and eyes lighting up. He watched in wonder as Nicole celebrated in silence, seeming to have noticed the sleeping twins, and put a fist into the air with few whispered words of excitement under her breath. Dinalagosson watched her, and he smiled. And then frowned, there went the 13 days he had spent _not_ talking to her, but she was _so_ happy. So he ignored it, not wanting to remove such a look from her face, and brought a tentative smile back to his face.

Nicole stopped her little scooting jig of elated yet awkward movement, and looked at the blonde elf, a bright and beaming smile directed right at him. So maybe she should touch the core, but merely keep it to a minimum. She flushed again at the memory of how touching the core made her feel. Dinalagosson watched in avid wonder as Nicole's face turned red in an instant. He would have to ask about that later it seemed, but for now, he would allow her to get away with such a heated look on her face. He went back to his watch, letting Nicole realize how flushed she was on her own.

With a red face, Nicole got up, and sat beside Tálagor a small distance away, and closed her eyes in contentment. She finally did it, even if it was by accident, she finally teleported. What Nicole and Dinalagosson didn't know was that there was a set of twins avidly watching the encounter, smiling to themselves. It would seem they didn't have _that_ much work to do after all.

* * *

Reviews would be much appreciated, please give them to me!

Hope you all enjoyed, and Happy New Years and Friday!


End file.
